


A Sweet Little Bird

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Animal Transformation, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John loves to bird watch in his downtime, setting up seeds along his window sill and waiting for the birds to visit. John has a favorite however, he picks out the best seeds and nuts just for the little bird. Then one day, when John gives the bird a small, little kiss, John gets a reaction that he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Davesprite/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Sweet Little Bird

John leans against the window and sighs. He sips out of his cup of tea, it's already cold from the morning air. It's almost winter, and because of that, John likes to leave out nuts and seeds for the birds flying around his apartment complex.

John looks out onto the city street. Nearly all of the birds don't like eating around a person. However, a few birds do. One in particular is a beautiful orange bird. At times when the sunlight beams down on the little orange finch, the bird's wings look almost gold. It was around the time of the day John would spot the little thing. The bird was sweet enough to allow John to feed him out of his palm, and even scratch him. John loved the little thing, John would scratch the birds neck and sweetly talk to the bird about his day. The bird came around so often and would stay so late, John felt like he was almost like a pet... but more like a friend. John never had the heart to name the little flinch. No name ever felt right. The bird wasn't a pet anyway, it was free to come and go as it pleases, the darling thing doesn't need a name.

When the tiny orange bird flew to John, John instantly put down his tea and grabbed a handful of the best sunflower seeds and handpicked nuts. John made light kissing noises to guide the bird towards his open palm. The tiny bird began plucking seeds from John's hands. The suns golden rays were beaming down onto the bird again, the flinch's wings look golden, beautiful, sweet. John can't resist placing a small kiss onto the bird's tiny head, he's never done it before, he never wanted to scare it off but-

 **"OUF!"** John felt a heavy weight drag his hand down and the weight then fall into his lap. The seeds crash to the floor and John joins them. Somehow, a man came out of nowhere and is sitting on John's lap. The stranger just starts laughing as he crawls off of John. The strange man grabs John's cheeks and then presses his lips against John.

John's eyes widen. Who is this man? And why is he kissing him? How did he get in here? Why is he... the man is dressed in orange. "No way." John whispers onto the strangers lips.

The flinch speaks, "I was cursed by some witch, she told me I needed to get a kiss from my true love." The tiny bird kisses John again. "I can't believe you finally did it!" The man holds John's face like he's been wanting to for a good long while.

John supposes that he fell for him, this cursed man fell for the man who picked out for him the best things to eat and spoke with him like a little friend. John treated this man well when he probably wasn't even able to have a relationship with anyone else...

The stranger pulls away from kissing John.

"My name's Dave." Offers John his hand. "You can call me sprite though."

"John." John took his hand.

"I know." Dave nods.

"Oh... right..." John awkwardly looked away.

Dave kissed his lips again. He whispered, "I love you."

"I..." John trailed off, he couldn't think of what to say.

"It's okay." Dave nods. "You don't have to fall for me, even though I fell for you... but... would it be alright if I-"

"If you're about to ask if you can spend the night, of course." John instantly nods, then sweetly says, "I already know I like your company."

Dave gave John a tiny smile. "Thank you."

John pressed his lips against the man's lips. _True love's kiss, huh?  
_

John pulled away, he laughed when he saw how flustered Dave suddenly became. 

John starts giggling as he says, "let's get you cleaned up, my little flinch. I'm sure it's been forever since you've had a shower." John leads his flinch to stand up and drags him to the bathroom. He's planning on making him a nice meal and making his own bed with fresh sheets. John's little flinch is going to need a nice bed to sleep in as well as a nice meal.

Dave smiles, as flustered as he is, John can tell that his true love is more than grateful.


End file.
